Stea
Stea is a character that appears in the Gundam Build Divers television series. She built and pilots a Gunpla of the ZGMF-X88S Gaia Gundam. Personality & Character She views herself as a burden after dropping the rank of her Archangels force. She will do anything to contribute to her force, even if it means becoming a Mass-Diver and installing a Break Decal in her Gunpla. Skills & Abilities History Prior to the Beargguy Festival, Stea's force, the Archangels lost a force battle and their Force Rank dropped as a result. Stea assumed she was the cause of the defeat, and in desperation, she obtained a Break Decal to prove she can be strong. At the Beargguy Festival, she and her friend Kanari encountered members of the Build Divers and became acquainted with them. Participating in the "Beargguy Quest" event, Stea and Kanari believed they had an advantage in finding the prize, a Mushagguy, as they had played the quest before. However, when Ayame took the lead, due to having performed the event two years prior, Stea panicked. Refusing to let Ayame and Riku Mikami get the better of them, she attacked to prove that she's capable of contributing to her force and not a burden. To prove how far she's willing to go, she activated the Break Decal, and caused multiple glitches throughout Beargguy Island. Despite this, Riku was able to disable Stea's Gunpla, leading to Kanari rescuing her and reassuring her friend that she'd always stay by her side. She was eventually seen crying to her teammates, presumably reassured of her place. It was later revealed that Kyoya Kujo reported Stea's actions to the GBN administration, but according to the Game Master, investigations revealed no illegality on her part or any illegal tempering with her Gunpla. Thus, despite the video showing her use of Break Decal, there was no proof of illegality, and she was not punished. Stea later returns with Kanari to participate in the 1st GBN Nadeshiko-athlon Sazameth Cup. They passed the second checkpoint by taking a picture with an ORB-01 Akatsuki Gundam, and getting more than 100 Greats after uploading it onto "Gunstagram". Just before the last section of the race, Stea, Kanari, and other girl Divers help Nanami Nanase build the machine rider. Subsequently, Stea and Kanari in their Gunplas help destroy the falling boulders that threaten to block blocking everyone's way in the last leg of the race. In the end, Stea, Kanari, along with the girls of Build Divers and Chat Noir Neo, Nanami Nanase, Emilia and Rose all cross the finishing line simultaneously and are placed 1st jointly. When the group is temporarily disqualified for using their Gunplas, Stea is in tears, but when they are reinstated, she poses happily alongside the other girls for a photo shoot, which later became a GBN poster. Relationships ;*Kanari :Her Archangels force teammate. Gallery Kanari & Stea first appearance.png|Stea(left) first appearance Kanari and Stea Eating.jpg|Stea(left) and Kanari eating at the festival File:Stea Gaia Gundam Break Mode (Ep 08) 01.jpg | Stea's Gaia Gundam after enabling the Break Decal Notes & Trivia *Stea's name and dress is a nod to Stella Loussier from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. *Stea is the first Mass-Diver that isn't defeated along with the Gunpla, and shows that the Break Decal can be deactivated by the user. References Navigation